dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Melone
|FirstApp = Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |Race = Alien |Address = |Gender = Male |Height = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Chef Frieza Force Soldier (formerly) |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) Dragon Team (allies) |FamConnect = |Mentors = }} is an Alien Chef who joined the Frieza Force to go to Namek as part of a plan to collect rare fruits native to the planet. He appears as both a character and as a Frieza Force Soldier a variant of the Frieza Force Officer in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Appearance Melone resembles a Frieza Force Officer (as he model is a variant of the Frieza Force Officer model) though with brownish red hair and green skin instead of black hair and yellow skin. Interestingly he ironically his green skin makes him resemble a Namekian which is somewhat fitting consider how certain fruits native to Namek have interesting effects on members of his race. He also wears Frieza Force Battle Armor. Personality At first glance, Melone appears to be a normal Frieza Force Soldier, however he is actually a good natured chef who only joined to Frieza Force so he could join the invasion of Namek in order to search for native fruits. Though his willingness to desert his post would make him seem both brave and foolish, the fruits he planned to search for have the benefit of increasing his race's power when eaten. However when he fails to find the fruit he is fearful of getting caught and is initially scared that Gohan and Krillin are soldiers sent to bring him in for desertion due to them wearing Frieza Force Battle Armor. However he is relieved when he discovers they took the armor from Frieza's Spaceship. He tells them his backstory and asks them to help him acquire the fruit he seeks. He is thankful for their help and tells them about the fruits they gathered. However when he shows off the fruits' ability to increase his power, they mistakenly assume he tricked them due his evil laugh and looking like he was plotting something. However he rewards Gohan and Krillin by making them the Ultimate Fruit Juice as a gesture of gratitude for helping him. His evil look and laugh likely helped him fit in as a member of the Frieza Force allowing him to pass himself off as just another soldier. As a chef, he is dedicated to his craft and willing to take big risks to acquire ingredients. He is knowledgeable about the effects of various fruit and their culinary use. He is also quite proud of his talent and claims to be a famous chef, though it is unclear if this is true or not as Gohan and Krillin are from Earth which has little to no contact with the galactic community thus he may indeed be a famous chef as he claims. Biography Background An Alien Chef, Melone heard about the rare fruits native to Planet Namek. Wanting to collect these fruits to use in cooking he joins the Frieza Force and gets himself assigned to invade Namek. After getting to Namek, Melone decided to go AWOL in order to search for the fruit. ''Kakarot'' ;Sub Story - Rogue Chef Melone After Gohan and Krillin acquire Battle Armor from Frieza's Spaceship, in an area near the Spaceship they find a Frieza Force Soldier and decide to take him out. The soldier is actually Melone, who mistakes Gohan and Krillin for Frieza Force soldiers sent to capture him for desertion. However he is a relatively weak fighter and is defeated easily. However Gohan and Krillin, notice how scared he is and after discovering their not with the Frieza Force, explains his history and why he came to Namek. However he's had trouble finding the fruit and Gohan decides to help him, with Krillin agreeing. He tells them of three fruits and what he knows about how and where they grow. The fruits are a Yuckermelon, a Ajisa Orange, and a Rollonut. According to Melone's computer Yuckermelons grow in rocky areas, while Ajisa Oranges grow on the roots of trees found on Namek, and Rollonuts grow on trees in the highlands and ripen by falling to the ground and rolling away although Melone has no idea where they'd roll to causing Gohan to suggest they could even roll into the ocean. Gohan and Krillin use his information to track down all three fruit. They find Ajisa Oranges growing on the roots of an Ajisa Tree. They find a Yuckermelon near a small rock arch. They also find that Gohan was right about Rollonuts rolling into the ocean as they find one underwear. After collecting all three they return to Melone and Gohan gives him the fruit. Melone then exams each fruit and talks about their culinary use. According to him, one bite of the Yuckermelon's succulent flesh fills the mouth with the most delectable juice and sends your taste buds into another world. For most people, it's just a tasty fruit, but for certain races, eating it gives them quite the rush. Gohan is impressed by his knowledge and had no idea the gross fruit was actually tasty. Next he tells them about Ajisa Orange, its almost overwhelming sweet fragrance is complemented with a fresh orange scent. While the flavor is even better, and its soft skin is a delight to eat as well. Plus, it triggers a special reaction in the body that temporarily increases the power of whoever eats it sevenfold. But just like the Yuckermelon, that effect only applies to a certain race. Gohan asks him about the "a certain race" he keeps mentioning out of curiosity. Melone laughs and is surprised they haven't figured it out by now. Then Krillin and Gohan realize what he means and Melone confirms it is his race that he's talking about. Melone then eats both the Yuckermelon and Ajisa Orange which as he mentioned causes his body to surge with power and he starts powering up. Gohan notices his ki is way higher than before. Melone notes he wasn't kidding when he mentioned the effects the fruit would have on the body of a member of his race. Krillin realizes Melone tricked them to acquire the fruit so he could increase his own power. He notes the power increase feels great and turns his attention to Gohan and Krillin. Gohan and Krillin prepare for the worst, but suddenly Melone reveals he's going to make them the ultimate fruit juice. Gohan and Krillin are flabbergasted by his response. Melone reveals that with his newfound power, he now has the strength to crack open the Rollonut as Gohan had earlier noted to himself and how hard its shell was. Melone reveals that he needed the Yuckermelon and Ajisa Orange to open the Rollonut. He explains that the melon will add a rich flavor to the juice, and the orange's fragrant aroma will add a nice finishing touch to the beverage. Some time later, Gohan notices Melone hunched over and he asks if he's alright. Melone guesses his body was extra sensitive to the effects of the fruit he ate. He then reveals he finished making Ultimate Fruit Juice and gives it to Gohan as a token of gratitude for helping him out. Gohan thanks him and Melone says that opening the nut and making the juice took a lot out of him so he decides to take a break. He hopes to come up with another tasty concoction using the fruits. Krillin notes that Melone really likes his food. Gohan admits he thought for sure Melone was going to fight them. Krillin admits he did too and actually started to charge his ki as Melone clearly looked like he was scheming something. Gohan also notes Melone's laugh sounded really evil. Melone asks why they are staring at him and tells them to cut it out reminding them he's a famous chef, but notes them staring at him is starting to make him blush. Gohan & Krillin both think to themselves that the Frieza Force is full of some really weird people in reference to Melone and the Ginyu Force. Power Melone is a relatively weak Low-Class soldier as he is easily defeated by Gohan and Krillin though in Kakarot the two are strong enough to actually kill Guldo as a team without Vegeta's assistance and were able to take on both Captain Ginyu in Goku's body and Jeice with assistance from Vegeta thus are slightly stronger than they were in the main series. His weakness is primarily due to him being a chef by trade and having only joined the Frieza Force so he could get assigned to the mission to go to Namek. However his race are specially effected by eating certain fruits. The Yuckermelon gives can give his people a rush of energy while the Ajisa Orange can temporarily increase their power sevenfold. Eating both causes Melone's ki to skyrocket and his aura surges. The increased power gained from both fruits gives Melone the strength to crack open the Rollonut which Gohan notes is incredibly tough. His increase in strength also explains his willingness to go AWOL from the Frieza Force which for most Low-Class soldiers would be suicidal given the army's ruthlessness. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Cooking' - As a chef, Melone is a capable cook who can use the Yuckermelon, Ajisa Orange, and Rollonut to create the Ultimate Fruit Juice. Equipment *'Battle Armor' - Melone wears Frieza Force Battle Armor which he acquired before deserting the Frieza Force. *'Ultimate Fruit Juice' - "Special Juice blended by the rogue Frieza Force soldier Melone. Drinking it will recover HP." A three star recovery item in Kakarot that recovers HP by 30%. Gives some to Gohan as a gift out of gratitude for helping him during the Sub Story "Rogue Chef Melone". Power Ups Fruit Power-Up Melone's race can increase their power level by consuming certain fruits which happen to grow on Namek. These fruits are the Yuckermelon and Ajisa Orange. The Orange can temporarily increase his power by sevenfold while the Yuckermelon gives him a rush of energy. Eating both together grants him a power up state where his power level skyrockets and causing him to produce a flaming reddish orange aura. Using his increased strength, Melone can crack open the tough shell of a Rollonut. However the effects are temporary and when they wear off he becomes winded which he attributes to his body being extra sensitive to the effects of the fruit. Video Game Appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Trivia * Melone's name is a pun on the word "melon". ** His Japanese name, Suikka, is an anagram of suika (スイカ), a Japanese word meaning "watermelon". *The empowering effect certain fruits native to Namek have on his race is similar to the effect Senzu Beans apparently have on Saibamen in Kakarot as they become Super Saibamen if they consume a single bean. Both cases involve alien lifeforms being empowered by consuming foods from planets that they are not native to and the empowering effect is apparently specific to only their race. *His model, and his icon especially, bear a striking resemblence to Goku. This is more than likely simply from a model re-use. **However, the icon used to represent him for the "Rogue Chef Melone" Sub Story in the Story Menu depicts a generic Frieza Force Officer icon which makes sense as he is simply a recolor of the Frieza Force Officer model. **His green skin makes him resemble Namekians which is ironic given how fruits native to Namek effect his race. However, he differs in that he has red hair though this only makes him look like a Namekian wearing a wig and Battle Armor. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support